Just to remember
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kowalski/Cabo. Cuando una sustancia experimental parece provocar sentimientos encontrados en el más inocente de los pinguinos... el científico sería capaz de romperle el corazón? Yaoi
1. Hipnosis

**BOOM!**

**La base de los pingüinos tembló desde sus cimientos, dejando caer algo de polvo del techo sobre las aves que empezaron a sacudirse lo que podían.**

**-Tempanos de Hielo! Pero que…!- Skipper volteó a todas partes antes de ver su taza de café con sardina y darse cuenta de que estaba arruinado el líquido, debido a lo caído del techo- CONDENADO ESPIRÁCULO!- lloriqueó el pingüino levantando la aleta en forma de puño hacia el techo del bunker**

**-Gwa gwa gwa!- exclamó Rico regurgitando una bazooka y apuntando al techo**

**-No chicos, no creo que sea el doctor Espiráculo!- dijo rápidamente Cabo agitando las aletas antes de ver en dirección del laboratorio del único pingüino ausente- creo que fue Kowalski…**

**-Ahhhh… con que solo fue eso…- dijo Skipper sonriendo mas tranquilo mientras Rico apagaba su bazooka y ponía una expresión decepcionada- espera… no de nuevo!- exclamó el pingüino después de pensar lo que había dicho el mas joven**

**Se giró hacia la puerta del laboratorio que permanecía cerrada y frunció el cejo**

**-Kowalski!**

**Nadie respondió, enojando mas al líder del comando que dio un paso para ir hacia ese lugar, pero fue detenido por un veliz Cabo**

**-Esta bien Skipper, yo iré a hablar con él- intervino**

**Y es que últimamente los dos pingüinos estaban teniendo muy severos roces ya que mientras que Skipper insistía en mantener todas sus operaciones encubiertas, el mas alto comenzaba a causarmas destrozos y daños que el mismo Rico cuando se le subía lo agresivo; y aquello no estaba bien ni era saludable para nadie, generalmente Skipper era el que tenía que detener las discusiones de Rico y Kowalski pero parecía que la balanza se había volteado.**

**-Bien joven Cabo… dile de mi parte, que ordeno que sea el ULTIMO estallido que escuche- dijo el pingüino severamente a lo que el pequeño de ojos azules se puso una aleta en la frente**

**-Si señor…**

**-Bien…- Skipper se dio la vuelta y con una aleta en la espalda, caminó hacia el enorme televisor, para ver las noticias.**

**El pequeño suspiró pesadamente, antes de ir hacia donde se encontraba el mas inteligente de los cuatro, parapetado a cal y canto, lejos de los demás debido a que necesitaba concentrarse; generalmente él no iba a molestarlo, excepto que tuviese que pasar hacia la cocina que estaba "convenientemente" pasando el laboratorio.**

**A veces se preguntaba como podían esconder tantas habitaciones en un espacio tan reducido y como los humanos no se habían pasado a investigar su hábitat, sobre todo cuando los cuatro estaban dentro del bunker.**

**Al fin, abrió despacio la puerta sin tocar, pero no entró del todo, tan solo se asomó un poco.**

**-Kowalski?- preguntó el pequeño, notando la cantidad de humo que había; agitó una aleta mientras tosía y trataba de ver a través de lo opaco del ambiente- estás aquí? Estas bien?**

**Al no recibir respuesta se introdujo mas a la habitación, con pasos torpes y aún tosiendo; la humareda estaba muy espesa y le dificultaba respirar. Y para colmo, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que la única fuente de luz, provenía de la puerta entreabierta.**

**-Kowalski!- exclamó mas alto**

**Un poco mas lejos le pareció escuchar a alguien toser y apresuró sus pasos para ver si era su compañero; en efecto este estaba sentado casi de espaldas y tosía, con la mayoría del plumaje en tonos negros debido al hollín que se le había adherido con la explosión; no podía ver sus ojos, cubiertos por las gafas protectoras que ahora presentaban un extraño tono negro.**

**-Oh cielos…- murmuró Cabo y rápidamente, ayudo al otro a incorporarse- estás bien Kowalski?**

**El otro no respondió inmediatamente, tan solo seguía tosiendo; al fin pareció sentirse mejor y el pequeño lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.**

**-Demonios!- gritó de repente el mas alto levantando las aletas al techo antes de quitarse los lentes y arrojarlos contra el suelo- porque no me esta saliendo nada!**

**El pequeño soldado suspiró aliviado al ver al otro que se encontraba bien; pero una parte de él se enojó puesto que mientras no le respondía, había imaginado mil y una cosas que podría tener el otro.**

**-Que sucedió?- preguntó un momento después, antes de toser el mismo- porque no hay luz?**

**-Oh… eso…- respondió el científico antes de aplaudir dos veces; de inmediato las luces encendieron nuevamente y un sonido de aspiradora se dejó escuchar; el pequeño pingüino pudo ver como había un par de ventilas en el techo que empezaron a absorber todo el humo provocado con la explosión; al fin, el aire era respirable nuevamente- lo siento, con el sonido de la explosión el apagado automático se activo…**

**-Si… vaya…- dijo el pequeño agitando la cabeza antes de verlo- pero tu estas bien?**

**-Pfff Cabo, claro que estoy bien- aseguró el mas alto quitándole importancia y riendo- algo como esto nunca podría conmigo…**

**-Ah! Bueno- dijo sonriente el pequeño pingüino antes de darle un aletazo en el brazo al otro, dejándole con los ojos abiertos como platos- me preocupé! Pensé que te había ocurrido algo!- exclamó**

**Kowalski**** le miró con sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, Cabo nunca era de esa manera a menos que algo de verdad lo hubiese molestado; se rascó la nuca confundido, sin dejar de ver la mirada de reproche del mas joven de los soldados.**

**-Ehhh… lo siento?- respondió antes de ver que Cabo negaba con la cabeza y se avergonzaba de pronto**

**-Yo lo siento Kowalski, no debí pegarte- se disculpó el pequeño tocándose la punta de las aletas; después de todo, el pingüino mas grande era de un rango muchísimo mas alto que él y lo que había hecho podía tomarse como insubordinación**

**-No… no hay problema- sonrió el otro divertido ante aquello- pero porque te enojaste tanto?**

**-Pensé que algo te había pasado, no me contestabas y…- Cabo tragó en seco antes de comenzar a temblar, mientras Kowalski se enseriaba preocupado por la reacción del mas joven- fue como… cuando Manfredi y John…- no pudo continuar y mejor miró a otro lado**

**El mas alto suavizó la mirada antes de acercarse y colocarle una aleta en el hombro**

**-Tranquilo Cabo… escucha, lo que les pasó a ellos no tiene nada que ver con esto…- explicó despacio**

**Aunque no lo quisieran, la muerte de los otros dos había afectado bastante al pequeño Cabo que jamás en su vida había visto a otro pingüino muerto; era un soldado todavía mas joven y ninguno de ellos pensó, que algo como aquello pasaría. Pero al final de cuentas, eran soldados y tenían que resistir aquello, tarde o temprano Cabo tendría que enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones que no podían controlarse.**

**-Lo se Kowalski, es solo… que los extraño- dijo el pequeño tallándose los ojos con una aleta**

**El otro sonrió un poco antes de ponerse las aletas en la espalda**

**-Lo sé, nosotros también, sobre todo Skipper y lo sabes- dijo viendo a otro lado- pero bueno… ya todo esta bien, como puedes ver, no me ha pasado nada, fuera de que me ensucie un poco de nuevo- se sacudió levemente con una aleta antes de sonreírle al otro- no pasa nada, de acuerdo?**

**-Si… supongo- sonrió Cabo antes de verlo- ah! Casi lo olvido. Dice Skipper que ordena que esta sea la última explosión- parpadeó dos veces a lo que el otro rechistó negando con la cabeza**

**-En primer lugar, yo no soy Rico, no hago explotar las cosas solo porque si- se cruzó de aletas- la mayoría del tiempo- a este comentario, Cabo rió ligerito tapándose el pico con las aletas- además, siempre me prohíbe continuar mis experimentos pero al final, lo sigo haciendo- se encogió de hombros- gracias por el aviso…**

**-Si, siempre lo haces- negó con la cabeza Cabo**

**El mas alto se acercó a su mesa donde varios frascos yacían rotos aquí y allá, la mayoría transformados en un fino polvo brillante; el pingüino suspiró resignado, antes de abrir un cajón y comenzar a sacar envases nuevos para sus experimentos.**

**El pingüino de ojos celestes se acercó despacio y se asomó.**

**-Qué estas haciendo Kowalski?- preguntó Cabo**

**El mas alto murmuró algo bajito, antes de agacharse y recoger sus lentes; comenzó a limpiarlos con parsimonia, mientras pensaba.**

**Al final, respondió al tiempo que levantaba las gafas y las examinaba a contraluz.**

**-Trataba de crear una nueva salsa para hipnotizar- hizo una mueca antes de tallar uno de los cristales de los protectores, para limpiarlo- tu sabes… en caso de que capturemos a algún enemigo y tengamos que sacarle información…**

**-Pero para eso no hiciste ya el suero de la verdad?- preguntó Cabo levantando una ceja a lo que el otro gruñó, mirándole como si no entendiera nada**

**-Cabo, Cabo…- el suero de la verdad solo hace que la persona que lo ingiera, diga la verdad pero no influye en acciones- al ver la expresión confusa del otro, comenzó a explicar apoyándose en una cadera- mira, si necesitamos que la persona que bebió el suero nos señale un sitio, no lo hará, tan solo nos dirá donde esta… tu no lo recuerdas porque consumiste mucho suero, pero solamente te movías al azar, no tenías un control de que hacer… en cambio con la salsa hipnotizadora, la criatura que lo ingiera, a una orden nuestra se moverá según lo querramos… si tu tomaras esto y yo te ordenara saltar al agua sin nadar, lo harías- explicó dejando anonadado al otro- por supuesto, aún tengo que perfeccionarla pero…**

**-Oh…- Cabo se rascó la cabeza- y… que pasa con esta que no está perfeccionada?- preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño, moviendo con la punta de la aleta un líquido espeso que aún se derramaba de la mesa**

**-Oh… bueno…- Kowalski se colocó una aleta en el pico antes de responder- si mal no estoy, provocaría el estado hipnotico pero…**

**-Pero?**

**-En lugar de provocar el obedecimiento de órdenes a la fuerza, técnicamente esta sustancia actuaría de tal forma en la mente del hipnotizado que éste creería a ciencia cierta que lo que le ordenan, lo hace porque quiere hacerlo… el problema radicaría, en que estaría tan convencido de querer hacer algo, que no podrías hacerlo cambiar de opinión con otra orden o detenerlo…**

**-Ahh…- Cabo se mareó un poco y sacudió la cabeza- que?**

**-Que una vez dada la primer orden no podrías cambiarla hasta que esta se completase- explicó el pingüino con los ojos medio cerrados en resignación al darse cuenta de que aún todos batallaban en entenderlo- algo como que… con la fórmula normal, te ordenaría que hicieras las tareas del hogar… pero a la mitad, prefiriera que limpiaras el exterior del bunker- movió una aleta antes de empezar a dar vueltas- lo harías irremediablemente, porque la fórmula bien hecha, es flexible a las órdenes de quien la da… pero esta, inestable como es, te haría replicar el hecho de que no te dejen terminar de limpiar… _porque TU quieres limpiar_… me explico?- terminó viendo al pequeño que asintió despacio- bien… entonces es por eso que tengo que perfeccionar esto, pero…**

**-Pero explotó…- terminó el pequeño pingüino negando con la cabeza- como casi todo lo que haces…**

**-Exacto!- apuntó con una sonrisa el mas alto mientras el ojiceleste levantaba la mirada al techo- ahora, puedes avisarle a Skipper que tuve que salir a por ingredientes para mi suero?**

**-Seguro… yo le digo- dijo Cabo resignado a que lo usaran como cartero interno del grupo**

**El pingüino científico asintió una vez, antes de irse por una de las tantas puertas traseras que tenía el bunker; el pequeño pingüino tan solo le observó irse, antes de ruborizarse muy apenas. _No Cabo… estás mal _pensó para si mismo negando con la cabeza; el y Kowalski eran como hermanos, aunque bien toda su vida había admirado al otro pingüino, nunca se había atrevido a explorar un poco mas allá lo que sentía por el otro.**

**Probablemente era que lo quería muchísimo; como su hermano mayor. Aunque no entendía porque de repente le asaltaba la duda. Porque, si les quería como hermanos el sentimiento que tenía por el otro era completamente diferente del que expresaba por Skipper y Rico?**

**Esas cosas lo traían dando vueltas y vueltas todo el día, mareándolo.**

**Al fin, decidió dejar aquello por la paz y salió de regreso a donde todos se encontraban.**

**-Y bien soldado?- preguntó Skipper sin apartar su vista del televisor y dejando su taza de café de sardina a un lado en el suelo**

**-Eh… el dice que sí, que ya no explotara cosas…- dijo tímidamente el otro**

**-Bien!- expresó el líder pingüino sonriendo satisfecho**

**-Y eh… salió un momento, para buscar suplementos que necesitaba para perfeccionar lo que está haciendo…**

**El otro le miró de reojo con una expresión seria.**

**-Sin mas explosiones?- cuestionó**

**-Sin mas explosiones, señor- aseguró Cabo con una sonrisita**

**Un poco mas alla, Rico hacia un amago decepcionado; era obvio a él le encantaban las explosiones, tanto las producidas por él, como por el otro. No siempre se llevaba bien con Kowalski, pero al menos eso lo tenían en común, le gustase al mas alto o no.**

**-Bueno muchachos… necesito que salgan un momento- ordenó de pronto Skipper poniéndose serio**

**Los otros dos pingüinos le observaron confundidos mientras su líder acentuaba su mirada de "obedezcan".**

**-Pero Skipper…**

**-Nada de "pero Skipper" joven Cabo… es una orden de su superior- apuntó señalando con la aleta al exterior**

**Rico y Cabo se miraron un segundo, antes de que el de la cicatriz iniciara la salida, seguido de cerca por el mas joven que cerca de la salida, se detuvo aún sostenido de la escalera de metal.**

**-Skipper, estás…?**

**-FUERA!- exclamó**

**El pequeño suspiró antes de terminar por salir, sin entender exactamente que pretendía su líder; pero este sonrió divertido y se frotó las aletas. Hacía tanto que no cocinaba su Sorpresa de Pescado!**

**Comenzó a preparar las cosas que utilizaría para la preparación… pero aún le faltaba algo. Claro! La salsa que usaba para darle un toque especial a su receta!; se dirigió tarareando una canción hacia la cocina pero se detuvo en su camino, antes de fruncir el cejo y negar con la cabeza. Cuantas veces no le había dicho a Kowalski que cuando sacara algo del refrigerador lo volviera a colocar en su lugar!?**

**Observó el bote de salsa que utilizaba para su Sorpresa de Pescado y suspiró resignado. Ese soldado, no tenía remedio. En fin. Tomó la botellita y se la llevó a donde comenzó la preparación de los alimentos; aunque la salsa lucía un poco extraña y diferente, no importaba, a veces cuanto mas añeja, mucho mejor le daba el toque a los alimentos.**

**Los muchachos no se esperarían tan buenas noticias cuando regresaran al bunker.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Sorpresa NO de Pescado

**No dejaron mucho tiempo el bunker. Después de una hora, Skipper se había asomado al exterior para decirles a los dos soldados presentes, que ya podían entrar; Rico estaba sentado con expresión aburrida regurgitando de vez en vez pequeños globos explosivos, que estallaban soltando mini volutas de humo de colores y mas allá, Cabo nadaba lentamente de espaldas, mirando el cielo sobre sus cabezas.**

**-Hey chicos!- exclamó el líder del grupo con una sonrisa de quien sabe algo que los demás no- ya pueden pasar…**

**-Gaaa!- Rico se puso de pie de un salto, sonriendo enormemente, antes de aplaudir y correr hacia la entrada; tenía ganas de abrazar a su novia muñeca; por su lado, el joven Cabo se quedó un momento mas flotando en el agua, preguntándose porque demonios Kowalski se había tardado tanto en volver.**

**-Cabo!- gritó Skipper sosteniendo sobre su cabeza el plato de metal con el que cubrían la entrada a la base; tal vez el joven no le había escuchado, así que solo aumento un poco el tono de su voz- entra de una vez!**

**El pingüino de ojos celestes parpadeó una sola vez, antes de soltar un leve quejido y voltearse para nadar a la orilla; le gustaba tanto mirar las nubes cuando trataba de encontrarle un sentido a la confusión de emociones y sensaciones que pasaban por su joven cabecita.**

**Ojalá la vida no fuese tan complicada.**

**Aceleró hasta la orilla y de un salto salió del agua, antes de avanzar a bamboleos hasta donde lo aguardaba su líder, que se introdujo de regreso al bunker para abrirle paso; el mas joven de ellos, al fin se metió de un salto y cayó en el cálido interior, donde Rico se encontraba detenido sin moverse en absoluto.**

**-Rico?- Cabo le miró extrañado de verlo así, no era normal que se perdiese en la nada a menos que estuviese observando una explosión o a su muñeca, de lo cual ninguna de ambas estaba ocurriendo en ese momento; entonces, el pingüino volteó hacia enfrente… y se dio cuenta de porque el estado de congelamiento de su amigo.**

**En la mesa de los cuatro, los cubiertos y demás estaban acomodados… y al centro, un enorme y humeante plato de…**

**-Sorpresa… de… pescado…- dijo bajito el mas joven mientras un chillido brotaba del fondo de su garganta y levantaba las aletas para taparse el pico y no gritar de pánico**

**Esas cosas debían de advertirse con tiempo!**

**Miró de reojo a Rico que continuaba congelado, sin dejar de ver la mesa; oh por favor, que todavía quedasen algo de las pastillas rosas que guardaban para ocasiones de emergencia como esa.**

**Por su lado, Skipper sonreía con gusto al ver la "emoción" de sus compañeros; como le gustaba darles ese tipo de recompensas, cuando habían tenido una semana dura de entrenamiento y se habían portado bien. Bueno, quizás no Kowalski… pero bueno, tampoco podía ser tan malo con el científico loco del grupo.**

**-Bien, solo nos falta un elemento- dijo Skipper delante de ellos con las aletas en la cadera, mirándoles antes de sonreir mas- ah! Ahí esta!**

**Kowalski**** acababa de entrar en el bunker a través de la puerta de su laboratorio, leyendo su sujetapapeles y murmurando con la aleta puesta entre su pico; evidentemente estaba preocupado por algo que como siempre, no compartiría en voz alta a menos que le preguntasen directamente y aún así, tendría que ser Skipper con una orden para que ocurriese.**

**-Hey… ya suelta eso- ordenó el líder del grupo, mirando como el mas alto levantaba la mirada confuso y dejaba de farfullar en un idioma que ninguno creía que en realidad existiese- es hora de comer y no quiero que estés maquilando nada en la mesa- terminó Skipper**

**-Comer?... que…?- dijo Kowalski mirando primero a los congelados Cabo y Rico, siendo que el primero parecía temblar levemente por debajo del plumaje y el del mechón de plumas, de repente parecía estar en tonos mas claros; el científico levanto una ceja antes de dirigir su mirada inexorablemente a la mesa donde comían y hacían planes, antes de abrir descomunalmente los ojos ante lo que se le presentaba- AHHHHHH!- el gritito de niña que pegó el mas alto, hizo saltar a los otros tres, dejando a Skipper nervioso y sin entender mientras Cabo y Rico salían de su estupor y observaban los alrededores, como si recién los hubiesen despertado repentinamente de un sueño**

**-Que, que pasó?- preguntó alterado Skipper mirando alrededor- alguien nos ataca?**

**-Boom, boom!- exclamó Rico sacando su bazooka y disparando a la mesa, por "accidente" pero al último minuto, Cabo logró desviar el arma, que golpeó con su munición uno de los muros**

**-Rico, no!- chistó Cabo mirándole reprensivo a lo que el mas grande gruñó molesto por la intervención del otro, antes de soltar un "ohhh" lastimero.**

**-Eh… nadie nos ataca es solo que…- empezó a decir rápidamente Kowalski, antes de agacharse para recoger su sujetapapeles, que había dejado caer al momento del susto- es que, me… emocioné tanto con… ver que habías… hecho de comer…- de poco en poco iba bajando el tono de su voz y volviéndolo mas temeroso, sin apartar la vista de aquel menjurge que parecía borbotear en la mesa y peor aún, juraría que había visto un ojo de los pescados usados, fijarse en el y moverse.**

**-Ah… bueno, la próxima vez que te emociones trata de no gritar como una niña, soldado- advirtió Skipper señalándole con una aleta aunque se veía a leguas que consideraba aquello como un halago; Kowalski se ruborizó bastante apenado, no se atrevía a decirle que en realidad su grito fue producto del pánico que lo había recorrido al pensar en tener que pasar aquello por su garganta y aguantar para no devolverlo al momento- y bueno! A comer señores!**

**Los tres pingüinos avanzaron lentamente hacia la mesa, cual condenados en la fila de ejecución; Skipper palmeó un par de veces.**

**-Rapido, rápido! Que se enfría!- los apresuró frunciendo el cejo**

**No entendía porque se tardaban tanto… aunque bueno, lo mas probable era que no terminasen de creer que estuviesen siendo premiados por su sobresaliente esfuerzo en la semana; todo lo contrario, los tres se preguntaban que especie de insulto o maldad pudieron haber hecho para ofender de esa manera a los espíritus del cielo como para ser castigados de aquella manera tan… despiadada.**

**Aunque de repente Kowalski pensaba que un poco de aquello, podría irles la mar de bien si algún día tenían que torturar a un enemigo para que confesase sus crímenes; una cucharada de aquella comida y la pobre criatura cantaría cual canarillo en época de amores.**

**Aunque pensándolo bien, aquel tipo de cosas no se las desearía a ningún enemigo.**

**Ni a Espiráculo mismo.**

**Al fin los pingüinos quedaron sentados, observando aprehensivos como su líder, tarareaba de nuevo al tiempo que servía sendas cucharadas de su sorpresa de pescado en los platos de sus soldados; Cabo tragó sonoramente mientras Kowalski entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de adivinar que tipo de ingredientes vivos… y no conocidos por ningún ser carbónico eran parte de aquella mezcla y en cuanto a Rico, por debajo de la mesa se movía el vientre, buscando algún frasco al que llegase directamente aquel alimento sin tocar su estómago… pero aunque le gustase o no, todo ello pasaría por su garganta pero como buen regurgitador, podría aguantar.**

**-Pssst, Rico, te sobra alguna botella?- susurró Kowalski inclinándose hacia el otro y hablándole por una comisura del pico; este respondió afirmativamente con un muy leve asentimiento a lo que Cabo hizo lo propio**

**-Y para mi?**

**El de la cicatriz volvió a asentir con una sonrisa a lo que los otros suspiraron medianamente aliviados; porque como ellos no tragaban todo lo que encontraban, no podrían colocar las botellas en sus gargantas pero al menos, podrían hacer el intento de esconderlas debajo de la mesa e ir colocando discretamente esos alimentos.**

**Skipper ya comía sus propios alimentos sonriendo la mar de contento mientras los otros tres se preparaban mentalmente para lo que venía; pero ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en dar el primer paso y dar la cucharada que iniciaría todo. Al fin el pingüino líder les miró extrañado.**

**-Sucede algo?**

**Los otros se vieron e inmediatamente empezaron a responder.**

**-Noo**

**-Claro que no Skipper, como dices eso?- decía Kowalski**

**-No-oh- gruñó Rico**

**-Es que nos estamos dando tiempo para que no se acabe tan rápido- dijo el mas alto mientras los demás asentían**

**-Pero se les va a enfriar!- dijo Skipper preocupado**

**Los soldados se vieron de nuevo antes de que Cabo frunciese el ceño y tomase una cucharada enorme; hacer sentir mal a Skipper iba en contra de sus principios sobre la camaradería y amistad, así que si tenía que sacrificarse uno, lo haría él.**

**-Gmmmm- suspiró Rico mientras a Kowalski le salía una lágrima y la limpiaba con rapidez**

**-Que pingüino mas valiente- dijo en un tono lloroso**

**-Ya, ya… porque actúan como si Cabo fuera a morir?- preguntó curioso y extrañado Skipper- es que acaso le gusta tanto que se emociona de mas?**

**-Ehh... si, exacto- dijo Kowalski mientras el mas joven tragaba, poniéndose de un extraño color verde menta; Rico por su lado, hizo un ruidito que denotaba que comenzaba a marearse tan solo de ver eso**

**Skipper tomó una cucharada de su propia creación, mas dejándola en el aire, observó al pingüino mas alto; Cabo por su lado, comía rápido lo que había en su plato, mientras mas rápido lo terminase, mejor para él.**

**-Dime Kowalski… que es eso que estás inventando y por lo que fuiste a conseguir suplementos nuevos?- cuestionó el pingüino líder, recargándose en una aleta**

**-Una salsa hipnotizadora- dijo rápidamente el otro, aliviado por tener que hablar ya que esto le impediría probar bocado**

**-Que no teníamos ya el suero de la verdad?- dijo Skipper levantando una ceja**

**Kowalski**** se tapó los ojos con una aleta… porque nadie lo entendía?**

**-El suero de la verdad te hace decir la verdad y la salsa hipnotizadora, hace que el que la tome haga todo lo que le pidas!- exclamó el pingüino bastante molesto levantando las aletas al techo**

**Rico comenzó a reir mientras Cabo, miraba su plato de sorpresa de pescado con expresión ausente y daba la última cucharada.**

**Skipper lo pensó un poco antes de hablar.**

**-Cualquier cosa?**

**-SI**

**-Aunque sea una tontería**

**-Tecnicamente si- admitió Kowalski rascándose la nuca**

**-O sea que si Cabo hubiese tomado la salsa y yo le dijera "Cabo! Ordeno que seduzcas a Kowalski y no te detengas hasta que tú y el sean una bonita pareja"… lo haría?- prosiguió Skipper**

**-Que es esto, un interrogatorio?- gruñó por lo bajo recargándose en una aleta igual que su líder y mirándole- por supuesto que si!... aun una orden tan… perturbadora como esa, pero si**

**-Excelente!... me agrada tu idea. Como bien dijiste, perturbadora, loca, pero buena idea en fin… felicidades soldado!- felicitó Skipper antes de extrañarse- joven Cabo, que sucede?**

**El aludido tan solo se había puesto de pie y miraba de forma extraña al par de pingüinos que ahora le veían con expresión de no entender que sucedía; Rico tan solo les miró con curiosidad.**

**-Cabo?- dijo Kowalski despacio**

**El joven de ojos azules suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza.**

**-Lo siento- dijo bajito**

**-Lo sientes? Que cosa sientes?- preguntó Skipper**

**El pingüino pequeño compuso una mirada de decisión en sus ojos y al siguiente momento, se encontraba abrazando a Kowalski del cuello, besándole como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese momento.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
